Force of Will
by The Unicorn
Summary: Angelous decids to turn Willow except things don't happen the way he excpects
1. The Begining

Okay THIS is the version I meant to post. Sorry or the mix up and if anyone wants to be a beta reader please e-mail me.

Disclaimer: I don't own own anything.

Anyone who wants to archive this can just tell me.

PLEASE REVIEW! 

**Chapter one: **the beginning

Willow fingered nervously the water gun full of holy water and the large cross she kept in her pocket. That had taken a bit of explaining when her mother saw it. After all she couldn't simply explain that the a cross was much easier to make and to hold to ward off vampires then a David's star or a roll of parchment with 'Shma Israel' on it, and had she mentioned pentagrams her mother would have died of shock. So she made up a story about a comparative religions study and… Willow's train of thought was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps hurrying behind her. Quickly turning around holding the cross and water gun in front of her Willow sighed with relief when she recognized the person following her as Angel, her best friend's boy friend. 

"Angel, you scared me!"at her greeting a peculiar smile crossed Angel's face for an instant. "Hi Willow, why are you walking by yourself? You know it isn't safe in this town after dark." "Hey, I got my cross and holy water, I'll be fine. Besides the sun only set 15 minutes ago most vampires aren't up and about yet." "True"Angel agreed "But it still isn't safe, let me walk you home" 

Despite Willow's brave words she wasn't as confident as she tried to appear and so readily agreed and resumed walking home with Angel beside her and considerably more relaxed. After a minute or two of walking in silence Angel spoke up diffidently "So…did you see Buffy today?""No, why?""Um, well…We had a sort of a fight this morning and I hadn't seen her""I hadn't seen her all day but I thought she was spending the day with you"Willow said, suddenly concerned.

"It wasn't too serious a fight, was it?"she added "Oh, no. It was nothing really, I decided to change my name back to Angelous and she didn't approve""But, but I thought you changed your name to try and separate yourself from everything the daemon did""Well yes I did. That was sort of the point" Angel said his voice going suddenly gravely and harsh as he grabbed Willow's arm. Looking at him in surprise Willow almost screamed seeing his distorted 'game face' instead of the face of a handsome young man which had been there an instant before. "wha…What do you mean. Angel"Willow asked trying, and failing to keep her voice steady. "Well, you see since I was getting rid of that pesky soul there was no need to 'separate' myself from my actions"Angelous grinned and bit down on willow's neck as she began to scream with all her might.

Even had Sunnydale been a normal town where people react to screams and actually remember the next day if they'd seen a dead body or not it is doubtful if any passerby would have heard Willow since Angelous had timed his attack to when the two of them where in the middle of the park , farthest away from any houses. As it was even had anyone been close enough to hear her they wouldn't have registered it. Fortunately Willow had a very strong magical ability and although she had just began training it meant that her scream was accompanied by a mental scream, unaffected by physical distance. It was however affected by emotional distance so Willow Rosenberg's parents who should have gotten the most accurate impression only got the feeling that she was in danger from a man and that it was urgent they find her so after failing to reach her by phone they simply booked an earlier flight back home from the convention and went to sleep. Jenny Calendar who'd just began teaching Willow how to use her magic was both close to Willow and as a witch possessed strong magical ability herself so she got more information then other people from the scream. Unfortunately, not being born in Sunnydale it took Jenny's subconscious time to realize it was hearing something important and it was several minutes before Jenny woke and knew both that Willow was in danger and where Willow she was. Giles, Buffy's watcher also liked Willow but was psychically 'deaf' as a result of his past magical adventures.

Buffy and Xander, Willow's best friends knew immediately she was being drained by a vampire and that she'd been on her way home. Buffy due to her connection with Angel knew which vampire but even starting off the instant Angel attacked it still took them several minutes to get to where Willow was attacked by which point both willow and Angelous were gone leaving only willow's bag and cross and blood splashed on the ground.

Throwing his stake on the ground in frustration Xander cursed "Why the Hell didn't Willow call me to walk her home!"Xander snarled at the world, standing beside Buffy who'd arrived seconds before him too late to do anything but sit on the ground staring at the blood Angelous's act had left splashed on the ground like the devil's ink blot.

"If only I'd not have broken off the study session, or if I'd gotten here sooner…"

"It wasn't your fault, Xander. It was mine"Buffy whispered "What? Buffy, there is no way you can save every one. You had no idea Willow was walking home alone, you...""That's not what I meant" Buffy's cry interrupted him. "Angelous was the one who attacked her and it was all my fault!"Buffy screamed at him hysterically and collapsed in tears.

Feeling his need to comfort his friend douse his anger and frustration Xander knelt down beside Buffy "It's okay Buffy, you couldn't have known, Angel acted like he was one of the good guys. He had everyone fooled, even Giles believed him."Lifting her head Buffy stopped crying and for an instant Xander thought he'd managed to reassure her. Then he saw her eyes, an instant later Buffy was standing holding Xander up by his shirt "Angel WAS one of the good guys you idiot! He had a soul and was doing his best to help people, and his best was more then you'd ever do. Everything was fine until he lost his soul!"Hearing a gasp behind her Buffy dropped Xander and turned around to see Giles and miss Calender standing there in shock "Angelous, the scourge of Europe has returned?"a pale faced Miss Calender asked "how?"

"Apparently his curse has a happiness clause in it. If he ever experienced a moment of pure happiness the curse would be gone."Buffy snarled "Oh, no"Jenny's face grew even whiter as she whispered in horror.

"I still don't see how that makes it your fault"Xander said I mean you didn't know about it"Buffy's flushed with embarrassment. "His one moment of happiness was when he…when we…When, you know…"Buffy exclaimed. "If I hadn't gone out with him everything would have been fine."

"No, Buffy, the fault, if it's anyone's fault other then Angelous's is mine"Jenny said. "My name is Jennifer Hyreck Romany, and I was sent by the elders to insure Angelous continued to suffer by casting a misery spell on him which would have insured that even in times of greatest pleasure Angel would not experience a moment of 'pure joy'. I didn't know about the happiness clause so when I saw Angel was doing so much good and trying so hard to make up for the past I didn't cast the spell."

"Yes, but if I hadn't …"Bufy began insistently "Excuse me, but I think it would be best if we continued this discussion elsewhere. Preferably somewhere vampires can't enter"Giles's cultured English accent interrupted Buffy. "I believe my apartment is closest."After a moment Buffy nodded her agreement and slowly stood up with a last guilty look at the site of her best friend's murder and then followed by Xander and miss Calender she wiped her tears and followed Giles towards his apartment.


	2. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own own anything.

Anyone who wants to archive this can just tell me.

PLEASE REVIEW! 

**Chapter two: **Awakening

The pain in Willow's neck was terrible but somehow wonderful at the same time but Willow's terror at what was happening was greater then any wonderful feeling the daemon could trick her body into feeling. She continued struggling and thrashing for as long as she could as the pain in her neck receded and the pleasure grew while ice seemed to form in her veins, freezing her from her toes up. Just as Willow had given up ad began to sink into the cold darkness she felt something warm against her frozen lips. Instinctively Willow knew this was a terrible warmth which would lead her to something worse than anything else. She couldn't spend the effort to figure out why this was when all the will and strength she had left was needed to try and avoid the warmth and keep herself from falling into the cold light or the putrid darkness which both seemed to be reaching towards her. Then the warmth was in her and Willow's body slumped against the creature holding her and her consciousness fled to the world of dreams.

Willow looked around her. The last thing she could remember was being attacked by Angelous and now she appeared to be sitting in the library and nothing seemed to be wrong except that she kept seeing wavy transparent flickers out of the corner of her eye. "What's going on?!" 

"Well, you got bit by a vampire"Xander said from behind her. Turning around Willow stared at Xander in his Hawaiian shirt and baggy jeans with his unique goofy Xander grin and somehow knew that this wasn't Xander "Who are you, you're not Xander""No, I'm not"the creature wearing Xander's face said in surprise. "How'd you realize that?"Trying to answer the creature's question for herself Willow examined it. It appeared to be Xander from his mane of uncombed hair to his worn sneakers down to his goofy smile and the way he stood. Even the way he talked sounded like Xander so how did she know this wasn't Xander?

Deciding she wasn't going to answer the creature continued, "I'm a type of spirit, sent to help you decide if you'll stay on earth or move on, but the way I appear to you depends on your subconscious mind." "Most people take a while to realize I'm not who I appear to be"the creature continued in Xander's voice.

Looking into the spirit's eyes as it talked, Willow suddenly realized what was different about this spirit's appearance. Xander's eyes sparkled as he talked and showed emotion. The spirit's eyes also sparkled but it was a cold, artificial sparkle and as she stared into them Willow seemed to see _through _them and into a darkness so absolute she had no words to describe it. A darkness which resided where a person's soul should be. "What are you?!"The exclamation was torn from Willow's throat as she recoiled from the darkness 

"I told you I'm a…"stopping suddenly the expression on the creature's face changed from Xander's goofy grin to a worried frown "You saw the darkness, didn't you? You don't need to fear that darkness. That's one of the last things I'd wish"As it spoke Willow sensed a ripple of power like those she'd felt around her but **darker** somehow, traveling from the creature to her. Jumping back the ripple seemed to follow her. Wishing she had someway of stopping the dark ripple Willow tried backing away but the ripple turned towards her only to be met by other ripples which tangled with it and the dark ripple disappeared. Looking somewhat pale the creature stared at her "You're a witch! How come I didn't know you're a witch" 

"I don't know. I didn't even know I was a witch until a few days ago" Willow answered honestly, then with uncharacteristic directness demanded "Now show me who you really are. What's your true form?"As she voiced her demands a rainbow-colored ripple flew towards the creature where it lightened somewhat the dark ripples, which had appeared between it and the creature. "Watch it girl! You don't want to try me!"The creature snarled, it's face blurred for a moment before Xander's face returned but without Xander's grin. The expression the creature with Xander's face wore was as cold and cruel as that of any vampire.

Surprising herself as well as the creature Willow didn't back down or stutter. She faced it and yelled back at it "Show me who you are!" as a dozen rainbow hued ripples headed for him to lighten and then disperse the dark ripples which had suddenly filled the air between her and the creature. The ripples continued through the creature and when they'd passed instead of a Xander look-alike was a nine-foot four-armed slimy daemon grinning at her from a mouth full of sharp teeth. "I warned you girl, but you had to keep pushing. Now, if you surrender I promise you won't die."

Backing away from the daemon, which seemed to swell and grow with every instant Willow somehow managed not to stammer "How do I know you'll keep your word?"The daemon stared at her for a minute and then burst out with a roar which after an instant Willow decided must be the daemon's laughter "Keep my word?"the daemon laughed. "How do you think I'd manage to tell you something that wasn't true with both of us in the center of your mind the way we are?"

At Willow's confused look the daemon abruptly stopped laughing "You didn't realize this was all a representation of your mind? How can you be a witch and not realize something so basic?"

Suppressing the urge to explain to the daemon that she'd just had her first lesson in witchcraft earlier that day Willow tried to steer the conversation back to it's original track. "So what are you doing in my mind and why should I surrender to you?"Grinning toothily the daemon shrugged with all four arms "No soul has ever beat me, at most you would drive yourself insane, you wouldn't want to spend eternity as crazy as Drusilla? Would you?."The daemon smiled an incredibly toothy smile at her.

"Drusilla? What do you…You're a vampire! And you want to turn me into one!"

"Good guess but no. I'm not a vampire, I'm the daemon in a vampire which gives it it's enhanced senses and abilities and I don't **want **to turn you into a vampire. You already **are** a vampire, you just haven't woken up and you won't until I'm in control so save yourself some trouble and surrender so we can get on with it."

Willow didn't bother asking "get on with what", she knew what the daemon meant. Get on with killing and destroying everything and everyone that had touched her life, get on with being a soulless daemon. Get on with making hunt her down and kill her like they had to with Jess. "So daemon, you say that until you've gotten control I won't wake up?"Willow asked with a grin, she knew there was no way she'd beat the daemon but she didn't need to, she just needed to hold on long enough for Xander or Buffy to find her body and stake her before she woke up as a soulless daemon.

Cocking his head at her the daemon grinned "So that's the way you want to do it"he said, hazy and indistinct through the colorful swirls of energy which collected around Willow. "So be it." The daemon shrugged and with a wave of one of its hands the doors to the library burst open, revealing a dozen vampires led by Darla and Jesse. They rushed towards Willow, who had only the time to wish Buffy was there before Darla reached her. Setting herself for a futile fight, Willow hit Darla directly in the face, not fazing the dead vampire in the least. She reached to grab Willow by the neck until a second hand landed on the vampire's shoulder and with a heave propelled it into the opposite wall. Turning Willow watched in amazement as Buffy thrust a stake into another vampire turning it into a pile of drifting dust. "How did you get here?" Willow asked Buffy as she stumbled away from the fight.

"You made me."Buffy answered as she staked another vampire and send a third into the wall with a powerful kick "Made you?" Willow echoed her in confusion. "Sure, nothing here is real so when you wished I was here to help you, you created me out of your memories and the magic in you." Anything else Buffy might have had to say was cut off by a second wave of vampires rushing through the doors. 

"What will you do now, girl?"The daemon tauted "Not even the greatest slayer of all times can survive for long against **those** odds." 

"Angel!" Willow screamed. "I wish Angel was here to help Buffy!" Willow shouted as colorful swirls of magic bunched together and coalesced into Angel's form. Just as the form became visible under the swirl of magic Willow 'felt' a twist in the magic and suddenly she knew it was Angelous standing before her, not Angel. Concentrating on the image of Angel helping Buffy patrol Sunnydale and fight vampires Willow felt the magic trying to twist away from her but Angel was already moving and he was Fighting alongside Buffy, helping her.

Concentrating on the differences between Angelous and Angel and on keeping the one in the room with her Angel and not Angelous Willow was hardly aware of the fight going on. After a while she felt the magic fading away trying till the last to twist into some evil shape. Feeling a hand on her shoulder Willow looked up at Buffy "Stay strong Wills. You can do this, I know you can."Buffy whispered as she faded into stray swirls of magic. 

Just as Buffy faded completely the Master let a horde of vampires through the broken doors of the library "Go ahead girl, call back your warriors"The daemon laughed "I can keep this up for ever, you can't and not even your two defenders could stop this horde."Watching the master slowly stalking towards her she was afraid he was right. Nothing short of a miracle would save… "A miracle, that's it!"at her exclamation the master sent 6 vampires to rush her but Willow had already found the solution and concentrated on the Image of the Angel Gabriel and his flaming sword she'd seen in a book once and as the vampires reached her a 7-foot angel wearing silver armor and carrying a huge flaming sword descended onto them and began killing vampires. His mere touch burned them, but his flaming sword caused the library to catch fire and the flames were reaching towards Willow.

"There's an excellent fire suppression system in the library, it puts out the flames instantly."Willow announced concentrating on sprays of white mist putting out the flames and they began appearing first directly around her and then spreading around the library. As the fire-suppression mist reached Willow she began coughing and choking as she breathed in the mist. Harmless! Willow tried concentrating on the mist being harmless but the magic kept twisting and the increasingly heavy mist kept choking her. "I wish I was outside, somewhere windy to clear all the mist away"Willow thought and just like that she was on top of a windy mountain and the toxic mist was blown away instantly. 

Willow was still on her hands and knees when she sensed something above her. Rolling to the side Willow saw some sort of flying daemon which tried to snatch her up and did manage to leave a long scratch along her arm. Looking Willow saw several more flying daemons towards her and there was no way she could just keep dodging them, sooner or later, probably sooner they'd get her. She was figuring out the rules of this place, she could create anything she could imagine but the daemon could twist them so they'd kill her. Except she'd managed to keep hi from turning Angel into Angelous so why hadn't she felt anything until it was too late with the mist. As a second daemon began to dive at her she had it. The mist being poisonous didn't change what she'd specified, which was a fire suppression mist while changing Angel into Angelous changed what she'd asked for. So could she do the same Willow wondered desperately as she dodged the second daemon earning her another scratch, this time one on her other arm.

The question was what could she do to the daemons that didn't change them being out to kill her but saved her? As the third daemon stooped down like a hawk spotting a rabbit she had her answer Hawks were very territorial she'd heard so she'd make the daemons the same so they'd fight amongst themselves. No sooner was the thought completed then the first daemon struck the one diving down on her and a free-for-all fight among the flying daemons began. 

"That fixed them."Willow had time to think before dizziness overcame her and she collapsed into the snow. "Good work Willow" Buffy said from beside her. "You beat him, I knew you could do it now just rest, you've earned it, just lie down beside me on the soft snow and relax, just rest and relax."Buffy whispered her voice calming and growing quieter as she spoke as if laying a spell on her. 

Willow lay back in the snow looking up into Buffy's face, looked into her eyes as Buffy turned her head to the side and saw just before Buffy turned the same darkness their 'd been in the Xander Image "No!"Willow shouted, shattering the spell he'd tried to lay on her. As the spell broke Willow suddenly felt the cold around her freezing her in her summer clothes and the burning pain from the wounds the daemons dealt her. "Clothes, I need good, warm clothes"Willow thought fuzzily as she struggled dizzyingly to get up out of the wet snow. "What's wrong with me, I feel so dizzy, as if I were drunk…or drugged!"the realization hit her. The daemon had drugged her! Willow began concentrating with all her might on not being affected by the drug and immediately felt the daemon's magic resisting her' preventing her from recovering. 

Finally managing to stand Willow tried to take a step and immediately stumbled. The daemon, which still looked like Buffy, caught her and prevented her from sprawling into the snow.

"There, there," the daemon murmured quietly, "Everything's okay. Just lay down on the soft snow and rest. Everything will be all right now."

Willow tried to push the daemon away, tried to use her magic to fight him but it wouldn't come. The struggle with the daemon and then the poison and cold had drawn away her strength till nothing but Ice was left when she tried to call her magic. The only warmth left in the world was the daemon so even while she tried to fight off the effects of the cold and poison Willow clutched at the daemon and his warmth. Trying like any chilled person to draw as much warmth as possible into herself.

Willow was felt the warmth flow into her, chasing the ice from her limbs and with it she felt her magic returning. With her renewed magic Willow imagined the poison flowing from her to the daemon, much as the warmth flowed to her.

With a startled gasp the daemon dropped Willow and turned to run, slowed only for an instant by Willow's death grip on his hand. Watching the daemon run Willow saw a stream of darkness from the center of the daemon flow towards her, fragmenting like a beam of light going through a prism and with it flowed into her strength and magic. With a startled exclamation of her own Willow got up and began chasing the daemon, focusing on the stream of prismed energy fluctuating between them.

As the daemon drew away from her the rainbow stream of magic thinned. Concentrating on the stream caused it to thicken once more. Concentrating on the stream being a cable Willow was instantly pulled off her feet, dragged by the magic cable connecting her to the daemon. For what seemed like forever Willow was dragged and battered over and into every tree, rock and bush. Willow tried again and again to push herself up, away from the painful collisions and then suddenly they stopped as Willow found herself floating two feet above the ground , which was rushing past at an incredible speed. Her instinctive attempt to push away from the ground had translated into an invisible force bubble protecting her from being battered all over the landscape . 

Before Willow could begin to relax her force bubble slammed into a brick wall through which her link to the daemon passed. A moment's concentration and a touch of Willow's stolen magic caused the wall to crumble to dust, but beyond that was a barbed wire fence. That broke under a magical blow to let Willow proceed to a bramble hedge, which flared into flame and ash with a touch of magic. Beyond that Willow encountered a wall of fire, which scarcely singed her hair before she used a thin streamer of magic to bend the flames away.

Just as Willow was getting suspicious of how easy it was to break through these barriers she noticed the line of power connecting her to the daemon and through which she was stealing his power was getting thinner. In a flash the daemon's strategy was clear. Each time she was stopped by one of the barriers the daemon pulled farther away from her, thinning the line connecting them and reducing the amount of power she could steal from it. To counter it she needed some way of bypassing the barriers without being slowed down by them, whatever form they take. 

Going over her previous magical experiences Willow was depressingly aware of how sparse it was. Going over the lessons Miss Calender's lessons took less than a minute even while breaking through a wall of lead but neither centering, nor sensing magical power or her natural spell, telekinesis would be any help in this situation. Thinking of her experiences since meeting Buffy as she dissolved a hole in a stone wall, diverted a torrent of water and calmed an ice blizzard Willow realized that although there had been much weirdness there hadn't been much straightforward magic. The only pure magic incidents she could think of were Xander's Hyena possession and Ethan Rayn's Halloween magic. Even while she burned a line of trees growing so closely together that a rat would have difficulty passing through Willow flushed with embarrassment as she remembered running around town practically naked when her ghost costume turned her into a ghost although being able to pass through walls was fun even if at the time she.. "That's it!"no barrier could stop a ghost so if she was a ghost she could pass through the barriers as if they weren't there.

At the next barrier, a series of giant glass shards, which would shred anyone trying to pass through instead of breaking or melting the shards Willow dropped her force bubble and concentrated on becoming a ghost who'd float through the glass as if it wasn't there. It took all her self control not to call back the force bubble to push the glass razor-sharp edges away from her and concentrate on being a ghost. As Willow reached the first shard she cringed back in expected pain which never arrived as Willow glided through the glass feeling nothing more then a faint tingling where the glass passed through her. 

As Willow passed through the barriers without slowing she stopped falling farther back but she wasn't closing the distance which meant the daemon had all the time it wanted to find something which did work and once he managed to break the connection Willow doubted it'd make the mistake of getting close enough for her to grab it a gain.

She needed to get closer to the daemon so she'd have more magic to use. She **had **to hold on long enough for Buffy to find her body and stake her so they wouldn't face another vampire with a friend's voice. 

Since thinking of the magical connection as a cable had caused her to be pulled along Willow concentrated on the cable being rolled up in her and quickly felt the magic in her building and the cable thickening as she began closing the distance on the daemon and drawing more and more magic from it. After the daemon saw its barriers were no longer slowing Willow down it stopped making them and began to try thinning the line down, trying to slow Willow down. Nevertheless, after half an hour of pulling Willow had closed the distance between them to about 100 yards and was closing fast. The closer she got to the daemon, the more magic she could get from him to use to close the distance. 

Abruptly the daemon changed tactics and instead of trying to keep the distance between them, turned towards Willow, Changing into a monster made of fire and darkness which Willow knew could hurt her, ghost or not. Throwing a wall of ice at the daemon slowed it down only a little but was enough for Willow to steady herself. Neither Willow not the daemon paid any attention to their surroundings. They passed through trees, rocks or hills as though they were no more solid then a rainbow throwing blasts of fire , ice, lightning or even pure force and deflecting or absorbing attacks without damage. As they fought they began to look less like real creatures and more like a network of colorful swirls. Willow all bright colors with a mass of darkness where she drew the stolen power into her and the daemon a whirl of black and brown, dull red, and sickly yellow. A thick rope of power flowed from the daemon to Willow, fracturing in color from black when it left the daemon to a range of muted colors tinted with gray where it entered Willow.

As the awareness of the energy nets overcame that of physical being Willow realized there was a second stream of magic flowing into the daemon and more than matching the stream flowing out of it to her. If she could somehow block that stream she could hold off the daemon indefinitely. Quickly Willow formed some of her stolen magic into a barrier which would cut the daemon off from that stream of magic and threw it at the stream of magic. As soon as her stolen magic touched the stream of magic the structure she created collapsed. Willow tried drawing back the magic but instead of returning to her it slipped along the stream and into into the daemon. The magic became a stream of power flowing from her and into the daemon. It was a much smaller stream then the one from the daemon to her but began swelling quickly. Panic flashed through Willow's mind. Without that extra magic she wouldn't last a minute against the daemon and she had to last long enough for Buffy to find her body! 

Having Buffy find her dead would be bad enough, having to stake her would be worse. However if they had to face her as a vampire and kill her it would kill Xander, especially after he'd had to kill Jesse, and with both Xander and herself dead she knew Buffy wouldn't last long. She had to hold the daemon for long enough. If only there was a way to hold the magic…Maybe there was! Everything here was imagined so maybe she could hold the magic stream with her body, even though her magic was exhausted. She couldn't block the stream going from her to the daemon any more then the daemon could cut the one leading from it to her since it was flowing out of her entire body but she might be able to break the one going into the daemon from elsewhere.

Gathering the last remains of her own energy Willow leaped, not towards the daemon secure in the knowledge of it's impending victory, but towards the stream of magic feeding it from elsewhere. At the touch of the magic stream Willow nearly threw up. She kept herself from pulling back in revulsion as rage, despair, blood lust and plain lust washed over her. The vile power couldn't seem to touch her, sliding over her and around her.

The plan hadn't worked perfectly but she did reduce the power reaching the daemon a little by making it go around her. Stretching, Willow tried to block as much as she could but the power just continued flowing around her. Stretching even more Willow found her arms stretching longer and longer and as she strained to block more of the stream. Her body also began flattening out to spread until she covered the daemon entirely blocking the stream of magic and everything disappeared. 


	3. Meanwhile at the lair

Disclaimer: I don't own own anything.

Anyone who wants to archive this can just tell me.

PLEASE REVIEW! 

**Chapter Three:** meanwhile in the lair…

"What the Fuck did you kill her for?!" William the Bloody aka 'Spike' raged against Angelous. "You know what an enraged slayer can do, Why did you have to go do something so stupid as to kill one of her friends? She'll go berserk hunting you…"

"Silence!" Angelous Thundered "By what right do you demand an accounting of me?!""You're nothing more then a pathetic cripple feeding on what pitiful morsels your betters throw your way." 

Griping the handles of his wheel chair so hard as to leave finger prints on the aluminum frame beneath the padding, his face flushed with rage as he struggled with himself not to disprove Angel's taunt. Normally not even a 400 year old vampire could have healed in the month since Buffy dropped a pipe organ on his back so Spike should have still been completely crippled. The truth was that Spike was by no means completely healed. He could manage to stand and perhaps even lunge a few paces to wipe the taunt off Angelous's face. The problem is that doing so would reveal that he was healing much faster than your typical vampire.

Even before William the bloody had become the Vampire Spike he'd learned on the streets of 19th century London that while hiding your weaknesses was important hiding your true strengths was even more important. This was even more true of a young vampire trying to live with a fanatic like Angelous then it was of the son of a whore trying to survive in the streets of London.

Seeing his expression Angelous sneered "You know it, don't you? You know you're pathetic and you hate it." 

"At least I'm not Angel, the souled Vampire, The slayer's boy-toy" the taunt slipped out from Spike's mouth before he could gain control of it. 

The blow was so fast a mortal would have seen nothing but a blur and even Spike couldn't move fast enough to avoid being sent tumbling all across the room to slam against the wall. "That…creature is gone! Destroyed as if it never was. You will not speak of that…that abomination again!"Angelous hissed in such a rage that his features twisted showing the demon that resided in him. "Do. You. Understand. Cripple."Angelous snarled biting off each word.

"Yes" Spike whispered, hoarse with rage. 

"Good. Now call Dru, We'll have to move around a bit for the next couple of days since I don't want to meet the Slayer or her friends until my latest surprise is ready for them. 

Despite himself Spike was intrigued although he didn't bother asking Angelous what the surprise was, thus depriving the older Vampire with the chance to refuse to tell him. Instead he concentrated on getting back into his wheel chair while leaving his legs limp since he was supposed to still be crippled and it wouldn't do to have Angelous glance in his direction and see him using his legs.

Once Spike had laboriously made his way back into his wheel chair without giving away his true state to Angelous he meant to look for Drusilla, maybe Angelous would tell her what the surprise was so he wouldn't have to ask. But before he could go looking for her she came to them clutching her doll tight to her chest.

"The stars said Daddy made me a new sister to play with"Dru said as she entered the room her little girl's voice containing the same eerie undertone it always carried after a particularly intense vision.

"A sister?"Spike asked her curiously "Did the stars tell you anything about this sister of yours?"Spike asked before his brain caught up with him. _"So that's the surprise. He didn't kill the red head he turned her."_ Why don't you come meet her he gestured towards where Willow's body lay on the floor.

Drusilla's reaction to Willow's body wasn't anything Spike had expected. Considering Drusilla's crazy reactions Spike had been prepared for anything from Dru settling down to play with the body like an over sized doll to claiming that it wasn't the sister the stars promised her. What Dru did was shout "Little tree", drop her doll and run screaming out of the room. At that Angelous finally looked up from Spike's books he was browsing through.

"What's gotten into her now?"Angelous sighed, closing the book he was going over, a rather pitiful collection of spells and rituals but unfortunately the best he had at the moment since Angel had burned all his spell books after the Gypsies had created him with their spells. "Get a couple of minions to bury her in the basement and pack everything up," Angelous ordered. "I'll see if I can't calm Dru fast enough that we won't have to leave through the sewers." Angelous followed Drusilla out. 


	4. Back to the Scoobies

Disclaimer: I don't own own anything.

Anyone who wants to archive this can just tell me.

PLEASE REVIEW! 

Anyone who'd be willing to beta read this call me at unicornzviyahoo.com.

Author's note: I just realized I forgot about Oz so while I don't know if Willow and Oz were already involved when Angel released his soul in this version they'd gotten up to smiling and stutering at each other when ever they "just happened" to meet at school or the Bronze but hadn't gotten past that yet. Oz is a were wolf but (so far at least) has been good about locking himself in so he can't harm anyone so the Scoobies don't know anything about it yet.

**Chapter four: **back to the scoobies

Once all four of them were in Giles's apartment Buffy and Xander sat down on the sofa, and Jenny sat on a chair across from them. After a moment's hesitation Giles remained standing. "So what didn't you want the vamps to hear Giles?"Buffy asked impatiently. "Well...you see" Giles hesitated and fished out a cloth from his pocket.

"Don't you dare start polishing your glasses until you've finished talking, Rupert." Jenny said sharply. "Whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it so spit it out already!" 

"Yeah, what she said" Buffy nodded looking with surprise at the uncharacteristic behavior of the neo-pagan.

"I...I don't believe Angelous simply killed Willow" Giles blurted out. "You think he tortured her?" Buffy asked "He didn't have time to do anything it's..." "No." Giles interrupted her. "I don't think he tortured her ." Giles said taking a deep breath "But there was too much blood spilled for it to be a simple feeding." Hurrying on before he could be interrupted again or lose his nerve Giles concluded. "I think Angelous turned her". 

"What?!" Xander and Buffy exclaimed in shock. "Why do you think Ang... Angelous turned her?" Xander asked Quickly correcting himself at the glare Buffy directed at him. "I mean we've seen vampires leave as much blood on the ground before, Right?" He turned to Buffy, desperate to be reassured that his best friend hadn't been replaced by a demon wearing her face and using her memories. 

"Xander..." Miss Calender started gently "Those vampires were newly risen fledglings, with very little control and much weaker then a two century old master vampire. There's no way a small girl such as Willow could put up enough of a fight to make Angelous spill so much blood while feeding off her. To do so while Angelous was trying to feed **her **some of his blood is another matter entirely. I'm afraid Rupert is right and Willow has been turned."

"So" Buffy declared "We find where the bastard took Willow's body, dust it and any other vamps there then you make sure Willow doesn't go all blood-sucking-demon and..." Buffy faltered for a moment holding back her tears. "...and then...then we see Willow gets the best funeral ever. "Buffy chocked out as she got up and stumbled to the door.

"Buffy, wait!" Giles grabbed hold of her. "You can't go out tonight. Look at yourself. You're tired, overwrought and not thinking straight. If you go hunting Angelous tonight all you'll manage to do is get yourself killed."

"You don't understand!" The slayer cried, facing away from her watcher to try and pretend she was still holding herself together. "If Willow rises I won't be able to s..stake her. I can barely think doing it if it's just a corpse."

"It's okay Buffy. I understand Giles soothed her trying to pull her into a hug. "But we have time. No one other than a willing victim rose before sunset of the following night and most unwilling victims don't rise until the night after that." Giles assured Buffy who finally admitted her state and collapsed into his embrace.

Half carrying the small blonde to the sofa Giles sat down pulling Xander into an embrace with himself and Buffy "We'll all stay in tonight, Grieve and sleep then tomorrow will get Willy to tell us where Angelous is and attack his hideout in the day time when he can't run away." Giles voice hardened at the last. "I'll see that demon destroyed for what he tried to do to her." 

"Ahh...I should leave." Jenny said shifting standing up nervously. "Maybe I can..."

"No!" Giles exclaimed. "No..." This time softer. "I don't want you to leave m...us. You should stay here with us and not go out at night." Giles stretched his hand beyond Xander towards Jenny who settled on the other side of Xander joining the group hug/snuggle on the sofa. 


	5. Willie's Bar

Disclaimer: I don't own own anything.

Anyone who wants to archive this can just tell me.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Anyone who'd be willing to beta read this call me at unicornzviyahoo.com.

Author's note: I just realized I forgot about Oz so while I don't know if Willow and Oz were already involved when Angel released his soul in this version they'd gotten up to smiling and stuttering at each other when ever they "just happened" to meet at school or the Bronze but hadn't gotten past that yet. Oz is a were wolf but (so far at least) has been good about locking himself in so he can't harm anyone so the Scoobies don't know anything about it yet.

**Chapter Five: Willy's bar**

Willy sealed the last beaker and looked at his tally for the night "A most impressive take Mr. Willard Warington Mckena" Willy said to himself. Especially the heart of a G'olich Demon he patted himself on he back. It was very rare to have a G'olich killed without damaging it's heart since they healed almost instantly from practically any wound. However it seems that when a G'olich had it's back broken and all four of it's limbs torn off and taken as payment for gambling debts it takes it more then the half hour between when the collectors left it and sunrise when the bar closed to heal.

Hacking out the G'olich's heart was a bit risky since some demon or vampire might realize it must have been killed in the Bar and not telling who did it wasn't in character for Willy the Snitch. On the other hand a well preserved G'olich heart could go for as much as 100,000$. With that much at stake Willard was willing to risk having to abandon his scheme of collecting demon parts from what got left from brawls in his bar.

Looking up after stowing the last of the night's take Willy scowled at the cash register. He really should count how much cash he got, it was a very good night and the cash might even cover the cost of the drinks but he was too tired to...

Willy's thoughts were interrupted by the front door crashing open, wrenching the bar holding it closed from it's brackets. "Shit!" Willy thought as he saw the slayer standing in the doorway. _"What happened to make the Slayer so furious."_ None of the rumors he could recall explained her being so furious.

Behind the Slayer was her friend, the one who twisted the prophecy. Willy always felt a little nervous when he saw him since although he didn't show any indication of any power he did seem perfectly willing to plunge into the Master's lair so he probably had some power Willy simply couldn't detect. Right now he looked furious and determined and was carrying a large double bladed ax in his hands. Following him were the watcher and the neo-pagen, both of them looking grim and determined.

The sight of the neo-pagan witch was enough to make Willy forget any mere nervousness the others made him feel. Even a very weak and poorly trained witch could destroy a more powerful magic user if they had enough raw energy to use and The slayer's rage was producing enough energy by itself to take out a powerful mage. Adding that from the watcher and the prophecy breaker the neo-pagan could probably take out an arch-mage.

"Look Slayer whatever you want I'll tell you, just don't hit me I got beat up enough last night, A bunch of loan enforcers came in and they..."

Shut up." The Slayer cut through Willy's babble. "There's only one thing I want from you and that is the location of Angelous's Lair."

"Angelous?" Willy repeated "I though he was with you?" he exclaimed doing his best not to look at the neo-pagan. Being scared of the Slayer was in character, being scared of the neo-pagan wasn't.

"Angelous wasn't with me!" The Slayer screamed at him. "Angel was but he lost his soul and turned into Angelous!" The slayer grabbed Willy lifting him up by his shirt "Now I know you hear everything that goes on in this town and I want you to tell me were Angelous's lair is." The slayer hissed at him.

Willy stared directly at the Slayer. Fighting the instinct which demanded he keep an eye on the neo-pagan or erect some magical shields to protect himself. With all the emotional energy the slayer and her friends were generating the romany magic user shouldn't have a problem turning his bar into a crater or pulling whatever information she wanted from his mind. The fact that she wasn't threatening to do that could mean that she didn't know how to collect emotional energy or simply that she wanted to hide her power from him.

Willy the snitch couldn't sense magic after all and if Angelous and his Seer knew she had that much power they could prepare enough to counter it by sacrificing minions for blood magic. Whichever it was revealing that he was aware of how much power she had a bad Idea which could at best end with him tied up somewhere and blowing his cover and at worst leave him a mind-striped moron or dead. All of which meant keeping the fact that he was terrified of the neo-pagan hidden.

"I don't know where Angelous is, honest!" Willy squealed shaking in Buffy's grip. "I didn't even know he'd lost his soul. I heard he moved in with Spike and the Seer, or that he'd kicked them out of their lair or that you and Angelous had finally dusted them. Either that or he'd left town. Nobody knew for sure what happened."

"And where precisely. Would their lair be" The Watcher drawlled with a strong east London accent. Somehow more threatening then all the Slayer's overt threats and almost enough to make Willi forget the neo-pagan witch.

"I don't know, honest!" Willy cried, for once none of the fear he was expressing was faked. The combination of these four enraged and out for blood was absolutely terrifying and he didn't even dare check his healing spells because the witch could see them if he did.

As the Watcher and the slayer stared at him Willy wracked his brain for something that would get him out of the situation he found himself in without blowing his cover or getting beaten to pulp .

"Wait!" Willy cried grabbing the Slayer's hands to stop her from throwing him across the room. "I don't know where Spike's lair is but I know who does. A bunch of Jaws, the loan shark's goons were in earlier and they mentioned taking messages to Spike."

They hadn't really but Willard knew Spike used Jaws goons as messengers in exchange to not interfering in Jaws business. However he couldn't tell them how he found that out since he'd found out during his scrying attempts. His scrying wasn't very reliable even with the Hellmouth boosting his power and the best scrying ball money could buy but even that much magic ability wasn't in character for Willy the Snitch.

"Which goons? Tell us how to find them and we'll leave" The Watcher's voice hissed.

"Ahh.." Willi hesitated. Since he didn't actually hear the goons talking he didn't know who was handling the messages now and he had truly did wish to help the Slayer get Angelous. The only one he was sure would know was Roberto but since he was Jaws right hand vamp giving his name to the Slayer probably wasn't a good idea if he intended to keep making a living in Sunnydale.

"I'm not sure you see..." Willy said to buy time. "...I was hiding behind the bar at the time but I..." Who could he give the slayer who'd have some information that would help her but wasn't so important he couldn't pay Jaws to make up for the loss. Then he had it "...I think it was the vampire that calls himself Hook. He usually lairs in one of the large Crypts out in the middle of Ocean View cemetery."

Giving The slayer Hook was an inspired stroke and it took all of his considerable acting ability to remain looking scared and intimidated and not break out in a wide grin. Hook was Roberto's senior childe so he'd know where Spike was even if he didn't handle any messages himself but was an incompetent idiot and Jaws wouldn't be too sorry to see him gone.

Staring at Willy's sweating face for a long moment Buffy finally spoke "If I find you lied or held back on me I'll be back, and you won't like that." Dropping Willy to the ground she turned away, out the door she'd come through less then five minutes before. The Watcher and the Neo-Pagan following right behind her. Just as Willy started to relax, Xander stepped towards him.

"I wouldn't worry about Buffy coming back if I was you. I'll see she doesn't even if you lied" Xander said in a perfectly calm voice. Before Willy could sigh with relief he continued. "You see, Buffy is a protector, she has a problem with hurting peope, even scum like you. I, on the other hand am just a piece of white trash and I have no problem feeding you feet first into a meat grinder if that's what it takes to get the truth from you." Xander smiled at him. Or at least his lips drew back from his teeth, although there was nothing humorous or happy in the expression. "Is there anything you want to say?" At Willy's negative shake of his head the humorless grin widened. "Well, I'll be seeing you Willy, One way or the other." With that Xander left and hurried to catch up with his friends.

Willy slowly collected himself from the floor and poured himself a double scotch, swallowing it with one gulp. Not even pausing to make sure it was plain scotch with none of the additives some demons liked. "_How had I missed that?. Xander had no hidden powers, no I almost wish he did. Someone with power acted to preserve it and you could try and see to it that you weren't worth wasting that power on. Xander simply did whatever it took to protect his friends."_

Although a halfway competent magician might kill him Willard suspected it would take someone near Arch-mage level to survive the experience.


	6. First Spoor

Disclaimer: I don't own own anything.

Anyone who wants to archive this can, just tell me.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Anyone who'd be willing to beta read this or any of my other stories call me at 

Author's note: I just realized I forgot about Oz so while I don't know if Willow and Oz were already involved when Angel released his soul in this version they'd gotten up to smiling and stuttering at each other when ever they "just happened" to meet at school or the Bronze but hadn't gotten past that yet. Oz is a werewolf but (so far at least) has been good about locking himself in so he can't harm anyone so the Scoobies don't know anything about it yet.

**Chapter Six: First Spoor**

Hook based his name on a large meat hook he carried around to threaten people with. Since he was an idiot he usually fumbled any time he actually tried to use it on one occasion punching through his hand and the victim's heart when he was supposed to be torturing a Polgara demon for information. As a result while he called himself Hook or The Hook behind his back he was more often called dropped hook, Roberto's fool or simply the idiot.

Hook's idiocy was shown in his choice of lairs. Although the crypt he'd chosen was large and impressive and actually had electricity to it, originally intended to power a row of fake candles no vampire occupied it before Hook for several reasons. The crypt was on a slight rise with an east facing door and was almost fifty yards from the nearest tunnel exit. This meant that as soon as the sun was above the horizon the entrance would be in direct sunlight and that if someone opened the door there was no way to escape.

Hook discovered why this could be a problem when the heavy metal door to the crypt slammed open, breaking the simple latch he'd installed to keep it closed. With a scream of pain he rolled his bed off the stone bier in the center of the crypt and hid behind it covering his head with the mattress as the small shadow provided by the bier was to shallow for his entire body to huddle behind.

"who the hell are you?" "Don't you know who I am? I'm hook." So saying Hook stuck his meat hook out over the bier as proof. "I work for Jaws, if you even try to hurt me he'll see you regret it."

"I don't care about Jaws, or Paws, or whatever the demon you work for calls himself." Buffy snarled grabbing the bier with both hands and with straining muscles pulled it over on it's side, stealing the shadow Hook was cowering in. Screaming in pain again hook clutched the thin mattress to cover as much of his body as he could and scurried to the corner of the crypt behind the door, smoke rising from every piece of exposed skin. "What I do care about is what you can tell me about Spike or Angelous.

"What the fuck do you want to know about the Slayer's boy-toy for?" Hook asked in amazement. "He might have been something once but now the fool's nothing more then a AHH!" Hook's monologue was cut short by a kick in the face.

"Don't you dare talk about Angel that way!" Buffy screamed continuing to kick the vampire wherever she could reach him as he rolled into a fetal position and tried to protect itself. "Angel's a great person and better then a million of you or your pitiful Jaws could ever be and..." Buffy felt someone grab her from behind and immediately spun around, leading with a fist level with her head and swung with enough force to smash through a brick wall.

Even though Xander had ducked as soon as he saw Buffy start to spin around he just barely managed to duck under the blow. "It's me Buffy, no need to kill." He exclaimed"

Buffy stopped her follow up punch and glared at Xander breathing hard. "why'd you stop me? He's a vamp and I..."

"And you're the vampire slayer." Xander finished for her "but that's not why you were beating him. You were beating the vampire because he called your names." Xander told her. "You need to keep control of yourself. More importantly this vampire has information we need and you can't kill him until he told us what we want. Okay?"

"Okay" Buffy mumbled.

"Buffy, perhaps you and Jenny could go outside while Xander helps me question this vampire. Perhaps if he's uncooperative you can beat him up some more." Giles suggested

"Wait a minute Rupert. I won't go outside like a little lady while yo..."

"Jenny could you please go outside with Buffy?" Giles interrupted her with a slight emphasis on 'with' and a glance at the nearly hyperventilating Slayer.

"Oh. Of course" Jenny replied after a slight pause realizing why Rupert asked her and Buffy to step outside. Buffy was clearly too upset to do anything but interfere but by the same token shouldn't be alone to brood when she was so upset so someone had to go with her and try to calm her down. A task for which Jenny was best suited among the three of them.,

"Wait a minute I'll go get something to tie him up first" Xander offered, leaving the crypt.

"Doesn't matter who stays or goes I'm not telling you squat." Hook told them. You're going to kill me anyway so why should I help you? The way I see it anyone who's doing something you're against is doing something I want to happen." The Vampire stated.

"I'm against the Slayer beating you senseless before staking you because you said something about Angel. Does that mean you want her to beat you senseless and then stake you?" Jenny asked in an overly sweet voice.

The Vampire was still thinking of how to answer that when Xander came back with several lengths of chain and a large padlock. "See if you can break the chain Buffy. If you can't there's no way this wimpy vampire will.

"Wimpy?!" Hook snarled "I'll show you wimpy." He started to lunge up out of his corner but helled in pain as soon as his hand reentered the sunlight and began to burn."

"Yup. Wimpy. Too scared of the sun to come out of your corner even when you know it's the only chance you'll get to do something to us." Xander taunted the vampire

"It's okay Xander." Buffy said handing back the padlock and chains. "I can't break them. But we don't need to tie him up. I'll get him to tell us what he knows.

"I don't think that's a good idea Buffy" Giles responded. You're too emotional right now to safely question a vampire without killing it. I think it would be better if Xander and I handled the questioning."

"No! I'm the slayer. It's my job!" Buffy Shouted.

"It's because you are the Slayer that I think it better that it would be better if did not participate in this interrogation." Giles replied, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's is Xander and my relative weakness which insures that the interrogation won't be cut short by excessive damage or premature demise of the subject" Giles said folding his glasses and placing them in his shirt pocket.

"What does that mean?" The Slayer demanded.

"What he means Buffy is that they can't beat the vampire unconscious as easily as you can so there's less danger of them loosing their temper and hurting the vampire so badly it can't talk." Jenny answered. "Now why don't we get this vampire tied up and go sit outside.

"Okay" Buffy sighed, resigned to leaving the interrogation to Giles and Xander she quickly tied up the Vampire, hooking the ends of the chains together behind his back with the padlock and closing it with a loud click. If Giles noticed Buffy was hitting the vampire more then was needed to keep him from attacking or that she'd drawn his arms and legs behind him so tightly the vampire was nearly bent over backwards he chose to say nothing about the matter.

Once the vampire was tied up securely Buffy left the crypt to on a bench a dozen feet with Jenny. A couple of minutes later an anguished scream, of pain and shock came from the crypt. Instantly Buffy was on her feet and rushing to the crypt. But when she opened the door to the crypt Xander and Giles were both fine and the vampire was lying on the floor, moaning in pain.

"We're fine Buffy."Giles told her as she opened the door. "Perhaps it would be better if you and Jenny waited in the car?"

"you sure you're okay?" Buffy hesitated

"Yes. Every thing's fine" Xander assured her

Closing the door Buffy leaned against the crypt's wall where her superior hearing could tell if Xander or Giles were in trouble. Every minute or so another scream issued from inside the crypt until after nearly an hour Xander emerged stumbling from the crypt carrying the chains they'd used to chain the vampire.

Xander stumbled to the nearby rose bushes and began throwing up.

"You okay Xander?"Buffy asked following him

Xander made no reply beyond heaving again. Jenny reached out to calm Xander but had her hand smacked away before she could touch him.

Noticing Giles who followed Xander out of the crypt Jenny called him "Giles can you help here? What happened to Xander?

Staring straight ahead Giles in a strained tone "I don't think that's a good idea. He'll be fine, he's just upset" Not waiting to see how she took that Giles kept walking towards the parking lot

Looking back and forth between Xander and Giles for a minute Jenny felt torn until Buffy gave her a gentle shove. "I'll take care of Xander. You go see what's wrong with Mr. Grouchy Brit." Hesitating for a bit longer Jenny finally rushed after Giles.

Jenny caught up with Giles and began walking silently beside him, offering an sympathetic ear and shoulder if he needed them. Giles gave no sign he noticed her beside him as he walked to the car and unlocked it. He then got in the passenger seat and took a sealed bottle of scotch from the glove compartment. Only after opening the bottle and taking two large gulps did Giles look up at Jenny.

"I knew it would be bad, you know. That's why I didn't want you or Buffy there" Taking another gulp from bottle Giles took a deep breath "I just didn't think It would be that bad." Staring down at his hands he whispered "I thought I knew. I thought I could do anything I had to without flinching. It was only a vampire. I kept telling myself that over and over but the screams don't sound any different, the smells are the same. It was horrible" He said shuttering.

Putting both arms around him Jenny pulled him into a hug "It's okay Rupert. We'll find out where Spike is some other way."

"But we found that." Giles said looking up in surprise. "I'm just sorry we couldn't continue. It could have told us so much more if had kept on. But we couldn't. If it wasn't for Xander I doubt we'd have gotten even that much."

"Rupert Giles!" Genny scolded him shaking his shoulder with her hands. "You stop that this instant! You got what we needed. If you were the kind of person who could torture anyone" She emphasized the last word with a particularly violent shake "Even a soulless vampire simply because it was convenient then I wouldn't have anything to do with you."

"What? B...b...but I...we...we didn't"

"Shh" Jenny silenced him with a finger on his lips. "You went as far as was needed to get what you had to get and then you stopped and I love you for stopping even more then I do for continuing."

"Oh." Giles sat silently for a minute then turned and kissed Jenny "I love you Jenny Calender, I love you Jenny Kalendesh. Whatever happens I'll love you" Rupert said breathlessly.

"I love you too Rupert Giles, whatever happens to us or the world I'll love you" Jenny replied and they joined in a deep kiss. "Mmm, that's nice" Jenny spoke after what seemed like an eternity " but we really should go see how Xander's doing." She continued regrettably

"No need" Buffy's voice interrupted them. We're here.

Looking up Rupert and Jenny saw Xander and Buffy standing a dozen feet away "Just how long have you been standing there?" Giles demanded harshly

"Um, we didn't know how to interrupt you politely and then ...well you know" Buffy tried to explain.

"Yes, we understand Buffy." Jenny assured her, blushing. "Well, we should get going" she added standing up "It's probably better if we catch them during daylight."

"Yes, quite. Giles said straightening up. Giles began to put the bottle of scotch back in the glove compartment then hesitated a moment and turned to Xander "Would you like a gulp to rinse out your mouth" He asked gesturing with the bottle.

"No" Xander replied with a shutter. "I don't intend to follow my parents."

Rupert Giles nodded understandingly "Very well. We should get going." Then turning to Jenny "Jenny dear, could you drive. I don't think I should drive just yet"

"Sure darling" Jenny replied getting into the driver seat and accepting the keys from him as Buffy and Xander got in the back seat. "Where to"

"The docks. Spike's been holed up in the old 'Pacific foods' warehouse" Giles replied.

With that they set off. "What kind of building is this warehouse?" Giles asked trying to recall the building.

"Standard big boring docks Warehouse" Buffy answered "You know Big loading area in back with those truck sized metal doors, offices in front with a normal entrance from the street." She added.

"There's usually also a second floor but I wouldn't bet on the floor holding up if you tried walking on it" Xander offered. "Too bad we can't go in from the loading dock"

"Why would the loading docks be so much better?" Jenny wondered

"For one thing the sewer access is almost always near the loading door" Giles explained "so we might be able to cut off that escape route. For another the loading doors face west and it's already past noon so if we could open the loading doors the sun would flood in and do half our work for us."

"Also that open area in front of the doors is great for fighting. No room for some sneaky vamp to catch you from behind. Too bad they always weld the big doors shut when the warehouse is abandoned." Buffy added before grinning and turning to Giles "Now aren't you sorry you didn't get that cool 4x4 like I said you should? If you'd gotten it instead of fixing this pile of junk again" She said gesturing at the car they were in" You could have crashed through those pesky doors no problem."

"Buffy there isn't room to rush the doors there so I doubt anything short of a tank could crash through them. Besides all you mentioned when you were trying to get me to buy it was how cool it looked and the great sound system it had. Nothing about the ability to crash through doors" Giles said giving cool a sneering tone. "Besides" He added "While right now being able to crash doors seems like a good idea I don't think I want any car you'd have access to to have that ability"

"Giles?" Xander offered hesitantly. "You think you could pull those doors off. If you had a tow truck I mean."

"Possibly. Although I've never driven a truck but Where would you get one?"

"My father has one. With any luck he's out and he'll be too drunk to notice it's gone" Xander replied.


End file.
